Handy Was Here
Handy Was Here is a running gag present in most of Sleep Mast R's HTF-themed content. It consists of hidden messages suggesting the presence of Handy in certain locations. The intent has been for viewers to question how Handy wrote so well with his nubs. The gag made its first appearances in two pictures from the fall of 2016, and its last appearance in the Slumberville Flash. Appearances *The first appearance was in a picture of Nutty sleeping based off of Sleeping HTF. **Sleep Mast R has later revealed that Nutty's father inscribed the "Handy was here" message, and that his mother put the blanket on him. *The next appearance was in a picture of Cub sleeping, also based off of Sleeping HTF, but mainly inspired by the canon episode A Handy Nanny in which Cub sleeps at the end.The storyboard confirmed that Cub was sleeping. *After that, it mostly appeared throughout the series Sleeping HTF II. It has, however, never shown up in the first Sleeping HTF, even though it appeared in pictures based off of it. **In Nutty's Flash, after hitting Enter to see Nutty's parents then hitting Enter to see Nutty again, it says "HANDY WAS HERE 11/20/2006" on the floor. **In Cub's Flash, after hitting Enter twice likewise, it says "Handy was here 10/9/2006" on the wall. **In Mime's Flash, the wall right next to Mime says "Went home. - Handy ;-)" **In Cuddles' room, the wall says "SLEEP ON, CUDDLES. PREPARE FOR A SURPRISE - SIGNED, HANDY". In Toothy's room, the floor says "IF THERE ARE ANY BED BUGS, CONSULT HANDY A.K.A. ME" and the wall behind Toothy's parents says "HANDY NEVER GETS BED BUGS". **On Petunia's headboard is written "THIS BED BELONGS TO FEMALE HANDY", presumably due to the Petunia X Handy shipping. **In Flaky's Flash, whether in the kitchen or in Flaky's room, the letters "HANDY" flash in red. **Splendid's room says "HANDAY" on the floor. The misspelling was intended to be funny. **In Tolee's room in the final installment, the wall says "YE-YE WAS HERE" but the "YE-YE" was crossed out and "HANDY" was written under it. **In Giggles' room, behind Chortle, "A VERY HANDY ENTER" is written on the wall. **In Disco Bear's room, clicking the alarm clock yields floating text that reads "THIS HANDY BEAR HAS BEEN ALERTED." It cleverly uses "handy" as an adjective. **In Ginger's room it says "LEMUR DREAMERS ARE HANDY" and on the floor beneath Ginger's parents it says "#HandyMissesYou". **In the Full Flash, all of those are removed, and the gag makes one distinguished appearance. Upon clicking Lumpy's antler, there is an animated marquee saying "of Handy WAS HERE". *In WHHBOLH Part 2, when Ripley and Snake-Tail are seen sleeping, "HANDY WAS HERE!" is written on the glass door. It is, however, written backwards, indicating it was inscribed from Ripley's side. *In WHHBOLH Part 3, it appears in Krystal's flashback. When Pop is taking the hologram of Cub home, one can see "HANDY WAS HERE" on the grass, upside down. *In Sleeping HTF III, specifically the current 60-character version, "HANDY WAS HERE" can be seen written above Buddhist Monkey (F-3). *The final appearance of the gag was in the Slumberville Flash. In the "Well-Built" mode during the permanent omnisleep, Handy is deeply sleeping in his bed, and feeling with the mouse above him yields the message: "HANDY WAS HERE. Well, technically he was awake. Now he isn't any more." Gallery HWH01.png|Nutty's sugar crash (November 2016) HWH02.png|Cub's nap (December 2016) HWH03.png|Nutty in Sleeping HTF II HWH04.png|Cub in SHTFII HWH05.png|Mime in SHTFII HWH06.png|Cuddles in SHTFII HWH07.png|Toothy in SHTFII HWH08.png|Harold and Bestin-Carol in SHTFII HWH09.png|Petunia in SHTFII HWH10.png|Flaky in SHTFII HWH11.png|Splendid in SHTFII HWH12.png|Tolee in SHTFII HWH13.png|Chortle in SHTFII HWH14.png|Disco Bear in SHTFII HWH15.png|Ginger in SHTFII HWH16.png|Johaniri and Carrimari in SHTFII HWH17.png|Lumpy (and a picture of Handy) in the Full Flash of SHTFII HWH18.png|Ripley's glass door in WHHBOLH Part 2 HWH19.png|Krystal's flashback in WHHBOLH Part 3 HWH20.png|Buddhist Monkey in Sleeping HTF III HWH21.png|Handy in the Slumberville Flash. Category:Running Gags Category:Miscellaneous